renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeadler-class light carrier
Class: Destroyer-class Carrier Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 779,457 tons Cost: 5,709,967,470 talents Engines: :Center Engine Rating (50,000) Thrust: 5 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::25 22.5/5 ® ::25 22.5/5 (L) ::50 7.5/30 (F) ::50 7.5/30 (A) ::Type C Missile System 1 Shot at 100 Points Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (One Group) Small Craft: 2 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 48,000 tons Crew: 717 Passengers: 30 Marines: 150 Extras: Thrust Option, Streamlining Overview TOG has a vested interest in disrupting trade within the Commonwealth borders. Though the Imperial Navy has never specialized in small-system raiding, in 6745, the Procurement Board gave Taurus Starship Designs a contract to produce a small raiding vessel that could penetrate lightly defended systems, attack, then depart. The result was the Seeadler-class. The word "seeadler" is said to mean "Sea Eagle" and was also the name of a notorious merchant raider on ancient Terra. The class has become synonymous with daring, deep raids. At present, TOG fields approximately 2,500 carriers of the class, though the actual number is classified. Operating along the KessRith and Commonwealth borders, the Seeadler has proven that a small carrier can, if properly armed and equipped, penetrate a system's defenses, do considerable damage, and depart quickly. Because it was conceived as a raider, the Seeadler has only marginal worth in traditional battle squadrons. Lacking heavy laser weapons, it quickly falls prey to more powerful main batteries and larger classes of ships. The Seeadler does not carry the maximum number of fighters possible for its class, but its mix of weapons and defenses seems to make up for it. Equipped with a modified Type C Hermanski missile system, the Seeadler can inflict significant damage if pressed into direct conflict. Most commanders try to keep them out of confrontation with other capital ships, however. Capabilities In many respects, the Seeadler is a radical departure from normal TOG ship design. It is a fast ship, with the ability to generate great thrust. This advanced option has taken many Commonwealth and Renegade Legion commanders by surprise because they do not expect enhanced speed from a TOG ship. The Seeadler's six launch bays allow the ship to deploy a full squadron each launch cycle. These bays are heavily armored and are evenly distributed along the port and starboard sides. Recovery facilities are aft. Storage hangars for the fighters are located amidships, just above the Westing Yor Model IV engine. Bay corridors radiate from this central location throughout the ship. Between the fighter bays and the recovery bay, a lower deck houses the repair and armaments facility. Turnaround time is kept to a minimum by having all refitting and rearming take place here in one of the most protected areas of the ship. In case of damage to the upper decks, two of the personnel corridors running under the engineering section can be modified in minutes to provide fighter transfer to the launch bays. The backbone of any carrier is its fighter contingent for support and raiding operations. Because of the Seeadler's stunning successes, the carrier tends to receive the best TOG fighter technology available, usually in a mix of three light squadrons, four medium squadrons, and five heavy squadrons. The light squadrons are made up mainly of Lanceas or Manubalistas. The medium squadrons are usually Spiculums. The heavy squadrons may be Martiobarbulus or the popular Gladius fighters. On raiding assignments, a light recon squadron is usually deployed initially, followed by medium fighters in case of early contact with the enemy. The heavy fighters, the true firepower of a raid, almost always deploy last. The carrier's laser weapons consist of one bay of 25-gun Diamond Star 22.5/5s on each broadside and Ulbar 50-gun 7.5/30 lasers fore and aft. The Ulbars have a significantly shorter range than the Diamond Star batteries, but more power at close quarters. Because it is difficult to find replacements for the Ulbar systems, these bays will no doubt undergo a full refit within the next ten years. The core of firepower is the modified Hermanski missile system. The Hermanski delivers HELL missiles, known for their accuracy and evasive capabilities when targeted by conventional turret weaponry. In the few operations where Seeadlers have operated in conjunction with other large battle task forces, they often play the role of ground-troop support. The streamlining of the hull allows the carrier to maneuver within the lower atmosphere and to deploy its fighters closer to the actual ground combat. Deployment The Seeadler is common in the disputed regions of Commonwealth regions of space, mainly because a light raider is often outgunned when entering a KessRith star system. The largest concentrations of Seeadlers are in the embattled areas of Rift and Shannedam Counties in the Alaric Grand Dukedom. Errata The Seeadler-class carrier has illegal bay geometry (Leviathan pp. 41); Forward/Aft bays (113 BF) cannot have more BF than the smallest side bay (101). To correct this problem, it is suggested that the bays be swapped, so that the 50x7.5/30 bays are mounted on the broadsides and the 25x22.5/5 bays are mounted forward and aft. Although the canon text explicitly mentions the illegal bay geometry, the corrected configuration can be justified as in-universe corrections after the review of battle data. Category:A to Z Index Category:Destroyers Category:Carriers (CV) Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships